


Broken Rules

by lacunalogophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunalogophile/pseuds/lacunalogophile
Summary: School has Hermione a little high strung lately and a lengthy assignment from Slughorn isn't helping matters any. Draco goes out of his way to make sure that she feels better.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Haven Awards Writing Comp





	Broken Rules

The door to the Head Girl dormitory slammed heavily behind her, a rush of air blowing Hermione’s hair into her face. She let out a heavy sigh, leaning against the door as her head hit the wood. 

All she wanted was to light a few candles, dim the lights and take a bubble bath and relax for the evening. However, Horace Slughorn had other ideas for her evening. 

A fifteen-page report on the importance of moonstone in the Draught of Peace potion was due at the start of class on Monday on a Hogsmeade weekend. She could foresee a few sleepless nights in her future to get this done.

Hermione shook her head, pushing off the door and made her way over to the bed. She dropped her bag on the mattress, shrugging her robe off of her shoulders and draping over the end of her bed. Rummaging through her book bag, she pulled out her Potions book and her notes. She walked over to her desk and dropped them in place, reaching up to loosen her tie as she made her way to the loo. 

As she walked past the mirror, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes went wide, taking a step back to get a better look. “Have I looked like this all day?” she mumbled, reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear as she analyzed every wrinkle on her face. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned the faucet on, splashing some cold water on her face. She needed to get to work if she had any hopes of getting her paper done so she could still enjoy her weekend. 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned away from the mirror and returned to her desk. She stared at the textbook for a few moments as she contemplated shrugging off the assignment. However, she knew if she didn’t get it done now, she would regret it later. She took a seat with a huff, flipped open her book, and grabbed a quill to get to work. 

***

What felt like several hours later, Hermione finally looked up from her notes, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back over the top of the chair. She groaned as she felt her joints shift, a loud crack echoing through the empty room. She glanced at the window on the far side of her room and noticed it was dark out. How long had she been working? 

As Hermione turned to glance at the clock above her door, she noticed someone watching her from the doorway. Jumping out of her chair, Hermione held a hand to her chest as she took a deep breath. “Damn it, Malfoy. How long have you been standing there?” 

“Since about  _ ‘who cares what color the damn potion turns _ ’ which I believe was just after the frustrated screams about clockwise versus counterclockwise stirring,” Draco teased, pushing away from the door and walking over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he rubbed them gently. “You’ve been working too hard.” 

“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked, pulling her shoulders out from his hands. She looked him up and down, noticing the glimmer of the thin layer of sweat on his body. “I thought you had Quidditch practice.” 

“I did,” Draco said, stepping closer to her as he placed his hands on her waist. “And now it’s over. So I thought I’d come see you.” 

“No,” Hermione said, pushing him away. “What are you doing here? It’s against the rules!”

“Well, shit,” Draco laughed, wrapping his hand around Hermione’s waist once more. “Rules are meant to be broken, now can I get the kiss I came here for?” 

“What are you talking about, Malfoy?” she stammered, trying to back away. A quick glance over her shoulder showed her that the space between the wall and her was growing rather thin. 

“I thought it was obvious,” Malfoy continued, still trying to get closer to her. “We’ve been dancing around this for ages, Granger. It’s time we stop fighting our feelings and just let this happen.”

Hermione bit her lip, eyeing up Draco carefully. He wasn’t lying; they had been doing this dance for months now since returning to Hogwarts for their eighth year. Being forced to cohabitate as Head Boy and Girl, Hermione quickly found herself falling for the former Death Eater.

He’d gone from being difficult and moody to thoughtful and funny in a matter of weeks of sharing the common space of their Head dormitory. The more time she was forced to spend with Draco, the more she wanted to spend with him. It didn’t hurt that he was fit from Quidditch and no longer a pompous bully toward her and the rest of the student body. 

She tried again to dissuade him from whatever it was he had planned. “Malfoy, you’re not supposed to be in my room… It’s… It’s not allowed.”

“I took the open door as an open invitation,” Draco said, reaching out to brush the curls from her face. “If you wanted to be left alone, you would have closed it.” He smiled then, grey eyes flashing in the light from the wall sconces. “Now, are you going to let me kiss you, or do you really want me to leave you alone?”

Hermione tried to keep her breathing even, but her heart was beating like crazy and making it difficult to think straight. Draco smelled of grass and fresh air and his own special musk from sweating during practice. It was thoroughly intoxicating, and she felt the last of her reserve fall away, and her eyes slip closed. 

Draco’s hand gently cupped her chin and tipped her face upwards slowly. As his lips met Hermione’s, she felt a rush of happiness and thrill of desire. The kiss was gentle at first but quickly escalated into something more. Hermione whimpered as the feel of Draco’s Quidditch hardened body pressed her into the wall of her bedroom.

Sparks ignited behind Hermione’s eyes as Draco began to kiss down the column of her neck. She sighed and slid her hands up under his Quidditch jersey, feeling the chiseled lines of his abs. She wanted this for so long, and finally, it was happening. Inspired by her enthusiasm, Draco trailed his hands over Hermione’s chest and down to her hip and thighs.

He used one knee to make space between her thighs, earning himself a moan. Nimble fingers pressed quickly slipped underneath her skirt to play with her lace knickers. “Is this what you want, Granger?” he rasped out the question against her ear before pressing his thumb against her hard nub.

“Merlin,  _ yes _ ,” she gasped in pleasure. “Please, Draco, make me come…”

In a hurry, Draco’s hand found its way into her damp knickers, and two fingers were sliding in and out of her. Hermione’s moans grew in volume until Draco was forced to kiss her into silence. She wrapped her hands around his neck and ground down against his hand as the pleasure grew and grew. Each time his thumb pressed into her clit, she shuddered in ecstasy. It wouldn’t be long until she lost the battle, but was this a battle at all?

Suddenly, a wave of pleasure overwhelmed Hermione entirely. Her back arched, and she cried out into their frantic kiss. Her pleasure coated Draco’s hand as he continued to please her. When at last she stilled, Draco slipped his hand free of her knickers. Her eyes opened, and she smiled. “I wasn’t expecting such an explosive first kiss,” she said, blushing furiously on top of her already flushed cheeks.

“Neither was I, but I can’t say I’m disappointed,” Draco said, his trademark smirk on his lips. “Maybe I helped remove some of the stress you were feeling.”

“What about you?” Hermione asked, almost embarrassed by the clearly obvious arousal Draco was still sporting in his loose practice trousers. 

“I’ll be alright. Nothing a cold shower won’t fix. Maybe one day you’d like to repay the favor,” Draco said, turning on his heel to leave her alone in the doorway. “It is called the  _ head  _ dormitory, after all.” 

Hermione stood in the doorway for a moment, contemplating what Draco had said. Her mind reeled at the thought of what Draco tasted like, and then she smiled. If Draco was willing to break the rules, then so was she. Deciding that her essay could wait, Hermione licked her lips and followed after Draco. There were rules to break and new experiences to be had. Life in the Head dorms would never be the same. 


End file.
